Jonathan Kappel
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 7-A with his Orbs. Varies depending on the summoning Name: Jonathan Kappel, The Dark Child of Dark. Fairy King Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Hybrid of human and Aeon. Partial avatar of Fantasy. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Magic, Levitation, Summoning, Command Inducement, Enhanced Senses, Sealing, Minor Banishment, Magic Absorption (Constantly absorb magic from the environment), Supernatural Affinity, Limited Transmutation (Can alter the properties of inanimated objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can tell whenever there's an alteration in reality and read the aura of other beings), Subjective Reality (Can undo events by turning reality into fantasy. Considered to be real and unreal at the same time), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel (Between the material and spiritual world and the Wake; capable of teleporting to sealed localization), Immortality (At least Type 1. Can only be killed by beings of gnosis 10 or higher), Information Analysis (Capable to identify the name of its opponents. Can Identify spells), Magic including Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Detection, Hologram Projection, Dream Manipulation, Healing, Hypnosis, Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Night and Supernatural Vision, Intangibility, Statistics Reduction, Hiding and Anti-Magic, Resistance to Magic, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Beings of elevated gnosis can survive being in the Primordial Void for few days. Capable to resist Time Manipulation as well as being aware of any temporal change), Elemental Manipulation, Sealing (Can only be sealed by beings of superior gnosis), Command Inducement (Only summoners of higher gnosis can dominate him), Chi Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Internal Damage, Heat Manipulation, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Absolute Zero, Information Analysis, Sense Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Pressure Points, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Resistance Negation, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Temporal and Dimensional BFR, Fate Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absorption, Possession, Vector Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Age Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats) Attack Potency: Unknown physically, Mountain level with his Orbs (Stronger than Zhoul Orgus). Varies depending on the creature that he summons (Somehow barely defeated a Noth Potestas. With Summoning 370, he have no issue in summoning level 10 to level 12 entities in seconds, capable to summons level 15 entities with minor luck) Speed: At least Superhuman flight speed with likely Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Comparable to Kali) Lifting Strength: Human Level Striking Strength: Unknown, Mountain Class with Orbs Durability: Unknown, likely at least City level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Vary from several meters to tens of kilometers with magic, planetary with teleportation, capable to teleport to other planes of existances and even sealed places Standard Equipment: Orbs of Light and Darkness. As these weapons attacks on energy, they're intangible and can't be blocked unless the opponent can damage energy Intelligence: Very high, possesses a high knowledge of magic and mystic arts, with elevated values of History and mastery in Occultism. Tends to help powerful organizations such Nathaniel, Order of Magus and Samael. Besides being a gentleman with impeccable manners, he tends to behave in a childish way Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Paths:' Possesses 80 levels in both Light and Darkness magic paths *'Supernatural Affinity:' Any supernatural creature, regardless of its nature, feels that Kappel is a related entity or an elemental of a superior hierarchy *'Elemental Immunity:' Kappel may become partially immune except to the one he chooses from the following list: Light, Darkness, Fire or Ice. In doing so, attacks based on any other element (or those not related to any particular) will cause only half damage *'Door to Fantasy:' Kappel has the ability to summon and control not only “real” supernatural creatures that exist in the world, but also fantasy creatures. His power allows him to “call” imaginary beings, invented creatures that have not even really existed in the world, only in the imagination of people. Therefore, Kappel is always able to summon beings that fit perfectly in his needs at all times, a virtually unlimited list of entities. Kappel can't summon beings whose gnosis equals or suspasses his own. *'Reality and Fantasy:' Kappel can “make fantasy” from reality, allowing him to “undo” events that have just happened. Therefore, he is able to override anything that has happened around him in the previously, believing that such an event didn’t take place. This power allows him almost anything, from ignoring attacks, prevent the death of someone, or even cancelling more complex events. This ability can't undo the actions caused by beings of gnosis 35 or higher or those with natura+ 15. This ability can be used once a day Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Hypnotists Category:Healers Category:Dream Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Glass Cannons Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Transmutation Users